


no i could not want you more (then i did right then)

by laughlovelashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: AU, Luke calls Ashton princess, M/M, also mentions of harry styles and louis tomlinson, also this is my first work on here, basically ashtons a prince and luke works in the stables, its cute, its so cheesy, prince!Ashton, side malum because malum is adorable, so hi, so this is basically just me being stupid, stableboy!luke, title from kiss me slowly by parachute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughlovelashton/pseuds/laughlovelashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quite simple really. Ashton was a prince who really didn't want to marry a princess.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where ashton is a prince and luke is a stable boy and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no i could not want you more (then i did right then)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a head canon that I've always loved. No one had written yet so I did. Oops. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I wrote this entire thing on my phone, please forgive any typos or mistakes! xx

Summers at the castle had always been Ashton's favorites. Warm days playing amongst the wild flowers and swimming in the cool blue waters of the lake made up most of his memories of those childhood summers, long before his duties as a prince were even known to him. He was absolutely content to spend all his time with his friends Michael and Calum, laughing and singing and giggling quietly under his bed sheets when they were meant to be asleep.

However, as they grew older, those carefree summer days outdoors gave way to hot and muggy ones inside the castle, spent learning about things that Ashton couldn't care less about. He didn't want to be king, he didn't want to negotiate deals with other countries, he didn't want any of it. He wanted to continue to spend his days with Calum and Michael, who had been forced to adhere to their duties as servants now that Ashton was 'too old for playmates'.

"Ashton!" The young prince was startled from his thoughts as a ruler came in contact with the table in front of him. His teacher, Arthur, was looming over him with an exasperated look in his eyes. "That is the third time you've lost attention today!"

"I'm sorry, sir." he replied, hanging his head. "I just can't concentrate." Arthur sighed ruefully, giving his pupil a pitying gaze.

"I wish I knew what went on in that head of yours. Don't you want to learn?" Ashton glanced up at him.

"I do, really I do! It's just-I don't want to learn about any of this!" he gestured to the room, standing as he did so.

"I want to learn through experience- I want to see the world, I want to fall in love! I don't want to be cooped up in this castle for the rest of my life!" Ashton felt a soothing hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet Arthur's calming eyes. The older man had been his teacher from the moment he had begun to read, but he had also grown to be a father figure for Ashton.

"Look Ashton, we can't always get everything we want. You were born into privilege, something that some people only dream of-"

"Then let one of them be king! I don't want this, any of it!" As much as he hated to admit it, Ashton was on the verge of tears. He was coming closer and closer to his 21st birthday; to his coronation. He would give anything for that day to never come, for him to disappear to some other universe where titles and class didn't exist. He could do what he wanted when he wanted to, with whomever he chose.

Arthur gave another tired sigh. "I wish I could do something to change this, Ashton, but I can't. I don't think anyone can, except perhaps the King." Ashton rolled his eyes.

"Like that will ever happen." he scoffed. His father was a hard, cold man. He never strayed from tradition, now matter how unhappy it made those around him.

"I can tell we won't get anything else done today, not when you're in this state. Go, boy, clear your head." Ashton eyes snapped to his teacher's kind and wrinkled face. There was a small smile playing about his lips, which Ashton returned ten-fold.

"Oh, thank you sir!" he exclaimed, gathering his things quickly. He gave Arthur one last smile before he hurried from the room.

*

If he hadn't lived there for his entire life, Ashton would never be able to find his way through the absolute maze that made up the halls of the castle. He was glad that Michael and Calum had showed him all the servant hallways as well; it made it that much easier for to avoid his parents when he wanted to get away.

As he jogged past the kitchens, he stalled when he saw a tuft of red hair peeking over a bag of flour.

"Mikey!" he squealed, hugging his friend from behind. Michael fumbled with the mound of dough in his hands, coming alarmingly close to dropping it on the floor.

"Ashton, I swear! Don't do that!" he fussed. Ashton hated when Michael fussed.

"You're my friend, you're supposed to be excited to see me." he pouted.

"Pretty sure there's not a law about that, sunshine." he said, dusting his flour-covered hands off on his apron.

"I can make it a law." Ashton smirked. "Watch yourself."

"Not until you're king. Until then, I will be as unexcited as I want." Michael replied, bopping Ashton's nose. The prince halfheartedly slapped at his hand.

"Don't even mention that, please. I don't even want to think about it. So, where's you're idiotic boyfriend then?"

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Ashton turned as Calum walked in with the fresh-out-of-the-oven loaves of bread.

"Wow, real original insult there, Cal."

"Shut up." he grumbled, setting down the bread before sidling up to his boyfriend.

"Hey babe." Michael ruffled the younger boy's hair, pressing a short kiss to his forehead.

"Oh gross." Calum pulled Michael down into a steamy kiss, just to spite Ashton.

"Okay, that would be my cue to leave. If you're going to take this any further, please don't do it near the food." The door was getting closer and closer, and Ashton was very eager to remove himself from the room.

"Oh," Michael pulled away from Calum, much to the other boy's annoyance. "Make sure to stop by the stable sometime; we've got a new guy, just started this week. I'm sure he'd love to meet you!"

Now that got Ashton's attention. New staff members didn't come around very often, and Ashton made it a point to know when they did. He prides himself on knowing the name of every full-time worker in the castle. And Ashton could tell you, there were *a lot* of them.

Thanks to Arthur's kindness in giving him a break, Ashton decided to take a little trip down to the stables. He wanted to check on his horse anyway, he could always meet the new stable boy as well.

The soft whinnies of horses greeted him as he made his way out from under the blazing sun and into the cool, dimly-lit barn. The sweet smell of hay mixed with what could only be described as 'horse' filled Ashton's nostrils, and he breathed in deeply. The stables had always been one of his favorite places to go when he was hiding from his parents. The horses were always so peaceful and comforting; it was a wonderful place for Ashton to take refuge.

He made his way down the wide main aisle, towards the stall at the far end of the stable. His horse, Stardust, thrust her head over the half-door of her stall, recognizing his footsteps. She whinnied happily, stretching her neck towards him.

"Hiya Star! How's my sweet girl?" She snuffled at the pockets of his tunic, searching for treats.

"Sorry love, I didn't manage to steal anything from Michael today." Ashton smiled, scratching her nose. Stardust snorted, bumping him playfully. Unfortunately, there was a little too much force behind it, and Ashton felt himself losing his balance. Just as it seemed he would be having an unfortunate meeting with the stable floor, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him.

"Woah there, careful!" Ashton turned, meaning to thank this stranger (his knight in shining armor, if you will) but *oh*.

Okay, Ashton had always been a little dramatic, but this boy was beautiful. His golden blonde hair looked soft to the touch, and his sapphire blue eyes were searching his face, concerned. Then they widened.

"Oh my goodness, forgive me Your Highness." he quickly removed his arms from around Ashton, bowing low. The shorter boy rolled his eyes, grabbing the handsome stranger's shoulders and pulling him up.

"No, please, you don't need to do that. It's just Ashton." The boy nodded, smiling shyly at him.

"Okay-Ashton-are you alright?" Ashton giggled.

"I am, thank you. Although, it would make me very happy to know the name of my rescuer." He fluttered his eyelashes. The stableboy laughed.

"Of course! I'm Luke, I just started working here, obviously."

"I can see that! I think I would have noticed you before today." Ashton blushed as he realized what he had just admitted.

"I-I mean, uh-it's just I know all of the servants in the castle and-oh man, look I don't mean servants in a bad way-I promise I'm not some spoiled prince-"

"Ashton! It's okay, I'm not offended. I think it's sweet that you care so much about the people that work here. Most royalty wouldn't even look at me, let alone have a conversation with me." They smiled softly at each other, eyes sparkling. A loud whinny startled them both out of their respective trances.

"She always has to be the center of attention." Ashton chuckled as Luke reached around him to give Stardust a pet.

"She's a really beauty; I've enjoyed taking care of her." She nuzzled Luke's shoulder, snorting softly.

"She really seems to like you." Ashton remarked, stroking her as well. "She's never gotten along so well with someone other than me."

"They say horses are wonderful judges of character." Luke replied, glancing down at the prince. Ashton met his gaze. He smiled.

"You know, I think she just may be right."

*

"Ashton, if you do not stop squirming I swear, I will shove these fancy boots up your ass." Michael threatened.

He couldn't help it! Ashton hated getting dressed up in a stupidly fancy outfit just to impress a bunch of royalty from other countries.

"Sorry Mike, I'm just not looking forward to this. Like, at all. My parents are expecting me to find a bride at this thing, and we all know that's not gonna happen." So he was gay, sue him. His mother knew, of course she did. She knew everything without Ashton ever having to tell her. It was kinda of scary, her being all-knowing, but it certainly saved Ashton from many awkward conversations.

His father on the other hand; Ashton was too scared to even *think* about what his father's reaction would be if he knew his eldest son liked boys. He would probably throw him in the dungeon.

Or worse.

Michael sighed, motioning for Calum to grab Ashton's crown for him.

"I know, sunshine, I know. Just try to enjoy yourself. Remember, Calum and I will be there!" Ashton smiled. It was small, but it was there.

"I guess."

"And," Michael continued, sharing a look with Calum. "A certain blue-eyed stableboy might be making an appearance as well."

The prince blushed. "Oh, really?" He didn't want to seem too interested, but he'd really love to get another chance to see Luke. Over the past couple of weeks, they'd gotten to know each other better, and he'd found himself slowly starting to fall for the younger boy.

"Yes, really." Calum said, setting the crown on Ashton's head and letting him fix it. "And a little birdy told me that he'd quite like to see you." Ashton's face was becoming redder and redder.

"Yeah, right. Even if he did want to see me, I doubt I'll even have chance to get away from everyone long enough to have a proper conversation with him."

"Don't you worry your curly head about that, Calum and I have got you covered. We'll let you know when your Prince Charming arrives." Michael assured, dusting off the shoulders of Ashton's jacket.

"Excuse me, I thought I was the prince here?" His friends laughed.

"Of course, of course."

*

Ashton was just about ready to smash his head into the stone wall next to him. He'd met princess after princess, and he'd even had to dance with some of them. Most of them were perfectly lovely, nice girls, but he was in no way attracted to any of them. They were too short, too curvy, and most importantly, not Luke.

The only highlight of the night so far was the fact that he got to see his two friends, King Louis and King Harry of England. He wished (not for the first time) that his father was as forward thinking as those in England were. Louis and Harry had been ruling side by side for almost two years now, and their love was as strong as ever. He wished he could do the same.

"Ashton, dear." His mother's voice broke him out of his daydream. "I believe Michael and Calum need to speak with you." He looked across the room, to where his two friends were standing by the large bay windows leading to one of the many large balconies that the castle had.

"Oh, thank you mother. I'll go and see what they want." As he strode passed her, she smiled at him, sending him a subtle wink. He was surprised, but returned the grin.

"Your Highness, forgive me for intruding, but you look like you could use some fresh air." Calum said, smirking like a clown.

"Yes, Calum, I was just thinking the same."

"Well, Sire, why don't you just have a step outside?" Michael said, opening the door for him. He bowed comically low, letting Ashton past him.

"Thank you very much, Michael." he giggled. Then he turned.

"Seriously guys, thank you." They gave him a thumbs up, closing the door and standing just in front of it.

Ashton made his way closer to the edge of the balcony, breathing in the cool night air.

"Fancy seeing you here." He turned, his lips curling into a wide smile when he saw Luke standing there, his cloth shirt and pants still a little dirty from the stable, feet bare.

"Luke." Said boy stepped closer, pulling a red rose from behind his back.

"I brought you this; it can't quite compare to your beauty, but it's a start.." Ashton's face was about as red as the flower at this point. He took it, smelling it.

"You're so forward tonight!" Ashton teased. "But thank you, I love it."

"Anything for you, Princess." Luke smiled playfully. Ashton groaned.

"Not you too! I am a prince, thank you very much!" Luke laughed.

"I think Princess fits you better though!" Ashton crossed his arms, grumbling.

"You're lucky I like you." The band inside struck up a beautiful waltz then, just audible to the two boys. Luke bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding a hand out to Ashton. He smiled, nodding, and put his hand in Luke's. Luke pulled him close, putting an arm around his waist, as Ashton's found its way to one of his broad shoulders. They began dancing with ease, moving in slow circles around the balcony.

"I didn't know you were such a wonderful dancer, Lucas." Ashton teased. Luke smirked, twirling him suddenly.

"I've had some pretty amazing teachers." he replied, turning to smile at Michael and Calum, who quickly turned back around, caught spying.

"At least those two idiots are good for something." Ashton giggled, feeling silly. Oh, the things Luke did to him.

The song came to an end, and the two boys slowed their steps until they were only gently swaying, Ashton's head rested comfortably on Luke's shoulder.

"Princess?" Okay, Ashton had to admit, he could really get used to Luke calling him that.

"Yes?" He lifted his head, looking right into Luke's soft blue eyes. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but closed it; instead, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Ashton's. Ashton was surprised, but quickly melted into Luke, his arms reaching to wrap around his neck while Luke's came to rest on his waist.

It wasn't rushed, it was slow, sweet; it felt to Ashton like he had finally found where he belonged.

He was home.

As the stableboy and the prince shared this special moment, another pair of eyes landed on them through the window. They narrowed, and the glass in the person's hand was dropped, shattering on the floor.

*

"Ashton! Ashton please, you need to wake up! Something's wrong!" Michael's cries finally aroused Ashton from his slumber.

"What-Michael what is it? What's wrong?" Michael shook his head.

"I don't know, but the King is demanding that you meet him in the throne room at once. I've never seen him so angry." Ashton's face drained. Could he have found out about-

"Michael, I have to go." Ashton dashed from the room, taking the steps two at a time.

He burst into the throne room, and was surprised by the amount of people inside. His father, his mother, who looked to be struggling to hold back tears, and some guards, who were holding someone with his arms tied behind his back. He looked, and his heart dropped when he realized who it was.

"Luke!" his voice broke as Luke's head snapped up.

"Ashton, I'm sorry-"

"Silence!" One of the guards snarled, kneeing Luke in the gut.

"NO!" Ashton screamed, trying to make his way to his lover. Tears streamed down his face. "Please don't hurt him!" he cried.

"I cannot believe that my so-called 'son' thinks that he can do whatever he damn well pleases! Running around behind all of our backs with a servant! And a boy, no less!" Ashton turned to face his father.

"Let him go! Please, he didn't do anything-"

"SHUT UP!" His father roared. "He did plenty, as did you, you ungrateful little bastard!" Anne-Marie started sobbing silently behind him.

"You are an absolute disgrace, no son of mine would ever even think about having these kind of relations with another boy! I swear, I will lock you in your room for the rest of your miserable little life! As for the boy," he said, turning to Luke and the guards.

"Take him to the dungeon. I will see that he is hanged first thing tomorrow morning."

"NO! Please you can't! I-I love him!" Ashton begged, falling to his knees.

"Like hell you do!" His father yelled. "Get out! I never want to see you ever again!"

"Ashton!" Luke called as he was dragged from the room. "I love you too, don't worry about me!" The doors slammed.

Luke, along with Ashton's happiness, was gone.

*

Ashton couldn't stop crying. He had been sobbing on his bed since his father had dragged him to his room and locked him inside, promising that he'd be in there forever. Ashton had pounded on the door, crying and begging to at least see Luke one last time. No one had answered, and Ashton was in complete despair.

"Ashton darling?" Ashton shot up as he heard the door being unlocked.

"M-mother? What are you doing?" she hurried over to him, pulling him against her.

"Everything will be alright Ashton, I promise." he began crying all over again, holding his mother close.

"No it won't! Luke is going to die tomorrow and it's going to be all my fault, mother! All I did was love him, why is that such a bad thing?" Anne-Marie rubbed his hair soothingly.

"It's not, baby. It's a wonderful thing! Your father just can't understand that." Ashton quickly pulled away from his mother.

"Oh no, mother you must leave. If my father finds out about this, he might hurt you as well!"

"Shhhh, don't worry Ashton! Your father left on business just after...everything. He left his orders, but he won't be back for a week."

"Which is why we're leaving tonight." Ashton and Anne-Marie turned to the doorway, seeing Michael and Calum standing there.

"Leaving? Mother, what are they talking about?" she smiled sadly.

"We're getting Luke out, and the four of you are going to leave the kingdom. You can find someplace to settle down, and you can be happy." Ashton gasped at his mother's words.

"But what about you, and Lauren and Harry, and Arthur?"

"We'll be fine! We'll miss you, we'll miss you so much, but your and Luke's happiness matters so much more than that." Ashton hugged his mother impossibly tight.

"Oh thank you mother! Thank you so much!" She gripped onto him.

"It's alright, darling. But we must hurry. Arthur promised he would be able to get Luke out of the dungeons, but it won't be long before someone notices he's gone. You need to leave as soon as possible." Ashton jumped up, running to join Calum and Michael at the door.

"I love you." he said, turning back to his mother. "I'll write as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting. Now go!" The Queen shooed them out of the room and down the stairs.

*

The three boys hurried across the dark castle grounds towards the stables. Arthur would be waiting there for them with Luke.

They quickly made their way into the building, heading towards the far end. Four horses, including Stardust, were saddled and waiting. Along with-

"Luke!" Ashton threw himself into the taller boys arms, beginning to cry again. Luke held him tightly, pressing kisses all over his face and trying to stop the tears. He finally pressed a loving kiss to Ashton's lips, calming him.

"It's alright, Princess. I'm alright, see?" Aside from a few bruises, Luke was in relatively good shape.

"I was so afraid that I would lose you." Ashton whispered, running his fingers over Luke's face. Luke chuckled softly, taking Ashton's hands in his own and kissing them both.

"I'll always be here for you, Ashton, I promise." he said, kissing the prince's forehead.

"I love you." Ashton sighed, eyes closed. He felt soft lips on his own.

"I love you, too. So much."

*

Four horses crested the top of the hill overlooking the castle. Ashton turned, looking at the only home he'd ever known for what was most likely the last time for a good while. Luke rode up beside him.

"Are you alright, Ashton?" he asked. Ashton turned to him, nodding.

"I will be, as long as I'm with you." Luke leaned over, kissing him lovingly.

"Forever." he replied.

And with that, they turned, the four of them galloping off into the night.


End file.
